Everything that Changes
by TillEvermore
Summary: A story of the world that changes after Yugi saves it for the last time. Tea must face the dark reality of the new world where Kaiba Corp rules, and she is nothing but a speck in the dirt. The reality that the man she loves is gone, along with her life.
1. February 21st

This isn't really meant to bash yugi or any other character it is meant to prove the point that life goes on...Please review, even if it is bad, cause I'd love some constuctive criticism to make it better, because there is always room to improve even when I don't think there is, there always is. so please review 3 thanks 

February 21st-Dear Journal

I am nothing like my former self, once caring, and whole...now I am incomplete and nothing...I have seen the world change, and become everything that I hated. Everything that I loathed, and despised.

It began after the world was saved for the last time by Yugi six years ago. I am only twenty-three, yet everythinghas changed. Everything was supposed to go back to normal, but then Kaiba corp began dealing in military weapons again after Kaiba's disappearence, and Yugi's grandfather passed away, sending him into a state of denial. There was some good. Joey and Mai married, and Tristan and Serenity. I on the other hand was left alone in a world I didn't know. Everything was so unfamiliar. Nobody remembered me, Tea, nor did anyone care about me. The world was nothing but a shadow of its formerself, what it _used_ to be.

Drug dealers line the streets, and lurk in the shadows, like my dreams.My dreamslurk in the shadows of my mind, my heart, and my soul. I used to want to dance, and be graceful, because when I danced I felt like I could fly high. But now I am nothing but a stripper in a club surrounded by a bunch of drooling men whose income comes from unemployment, and lack of any integrity.

----

Tea walked down the street in a mini skirt, and a ripped tank top. This was her life. Her make up made her look like a clown and the only people with respect for her were the ones that never knew her. She laid against a wall. A grimy man walked up to her.

"Are you a prostitute?" he asked.

"No." Tea looked at him with disgust. Her stomach growled. "But how much are you offering?"

----

After only ten minutes of intercourse in the alleyway she took her hundred dollars and got some food. This is what Yugi had done to her. She loved him and he shoved her aside like garbage. Now she was nothing, but...ironically enough..garbage.

She entered her luxurious apartment, and that wasn't a lie, it was luxurious, the only reason why she could live in this penthouse suite was because she slept with the owner. Her house was full of luxurious furniture, and was gorgeous, everything she should have wanted. But she was empty, like she was thawed to the core. She had no money, she had to pay the electric. She put ona sweat and a pair of jeans, and whiped off all her makeup. She didn't look like a whore anymore, yet she still was. Makeup couldn't cover the truth, unless it was the truth about a blemish.

She left the apartment and walked to the glass elevator, entering it without looking at the other person in the elevator.

"Tea?" Someone asked.

She turned. "Duke?" She was so suprised to see the billionaire standing next to her. He gave her a warm friendly hug.

"You look good." He complimented. Of course he couldn't see how scarred she really was. "So I guess you heard Yugi was back in town."

"What!" She asked shocked.

"I guess you didn't know." Duke said glumly. The door to the elevator opened.

"I'll see you around." Tea said as she rushed out of the elevator. Yugi was back, and something told her he wasn't here for her.


	2. Again

This chapter is a little more revealing please comment, because i'd like to know if the story is boring, good etc. Cause I want to make it as good as possible thanks.

Innocence. What was it worth anyway? I had innocence, and look where it got me: alone. Now the man I love and hate the most is back in town, and I know he didn't come back for me, I know it, we all know it. I know Duke knew it. 

I remember how he told me he was leaving. His voice was cold and stern. After he was done he left, turned his head back and said four simple words: "Don't wait for me." And he was gone.

--------

The door slammed behind her as she rushed out the lobby. Tea felt the cold hair, but she didn't care, as she ran down the sidewalk. Everything was wrong, and it was just getting worse. She finally reached the supermarket, and bought a few things. Her walk home was much slower than her walk to the supermarket.

The sky was cloudy, as it usually was. The only thing viewable in the distance was Kaiba Corp, where Mokuba lived, molded by his executives into what they wanted. He was just a lost puppy, lost without his brother. Kaiba was most likely dead, he wouldn't have left Mokuba alone.

Tea entered the lobby again and noticied Duke standing next to the elevator. "I knew you'd be back soon." He said.

"Not now." Tea hit the button for the elevator.

"Yes now." He whispered into her ear. It sent chills up her spine, but she wasn't going to go there again.

"I have to cook dinner, and then work." She slipped into the elevator, but Duke followed, determined.

"I'll help." Now his hand was caressing her thigh. She shivered. She **definately** was not going there again.

"Duke, are you here for sex? Because I'm not like that." She said shallowly. She knew she was like that.

"The guy in the alleyway prooves differently." Duke said with a smirk.

"You set me up! You sent him over to me knowing I needed cash." She punched the wall of the elevator. "You bastard." She hissed as she rushed through the opening doors, and straight to her apartment.

"Come on Tea, you know I always liked you." He said.

She turned to him, halfway into her apartment. "No, you just like getting laid." She hissed. She slammed the door in his face and threw her groceries on her table. She was a whore, a desperate whore, who had nothing but a body.

She looked at her answering machine. She had one message. She hit the button and began putting her groceries away.

"Hey Tea, this is Serenity, I need a model for my photoshoot, and I was wondering if you could be that model, I can pay you like a thousand. Call me back, love you!"

Tea rolled her eyes, but was a little interested in the modeling gig, only a little. She laid down on her bed and snuggled under the covers, trying to forget the deeds of the day. She was completely lost by the tide that had swept her away. She picked up her phone and dialed Serenity, and Tristan's number.

"Hello?" Serenity answered.

"I'm in." Tea said.

"Great! Shoot is on next Tuesday. Don't be late, its a three." Serenity hung up the phone and Tea did the same. Completely aware that she got the job out of pity. Serenity never called her, this was the first time since Yugi left.

She wouldn't have been suprised if it was the last.


	3. Butch and Tea

It had become remarkably clear to Tea that Yugi was never going to stop by, talk to her, or anything of the sort. She knew it, she kept hoping, praying that he would knock on her door and tell her everything was going to be alright. Her like seemed fine from the outside looking in. But when it was the other way around people didn't think that way. She was yet again on the verge of being dirt poor. She had gotten this great scholarship to go to a dance academy in New York City, yet she wanted to wait for Yugi to come back. It was a little late to be getting that scholarship now, six years too late.

She pulled her trench coat over her mini skirt and tight tank top. Her black boots probably gave it away that she was a stripper, but that was, what she was. She was what she was.

She left the colorful apartment and entered the hallway which was a shade of olive green, it made Tea want to puke. She was refreshed when the cold air hit her as she left the building. A few guys looked her up and down and whistled. Usually she wore a blonde or black wig for her 'performance', but today she decided she would just work the bar. She crossed the street dodging a yellow cabbie, and continued to North Domino City. She finally spotted the club Happy Horizons where she worked.

Ten minutes later she was a bartender serving drinks to men who should be taking care of their wives, not their thirst. She watched the room change from blue to green to red to yellow, repeatingly changing colors. Ivory was working the pole now, she was only stripping for her two kids, because her dead beat husband decided to leave her. Tea had never realized how deep some of these things were.

She noticied a man by the name of Hayden. He had been one of her fans, until he slept with her, than she was just another tramp from just another club, just another one night stand.

Hayden turned to her just as she turned away to help a customer.

She spotted someone familiar, and her heart stopped. It was Yugi. His hair was unmistakeable. He was unmistakeable. He features had changed. He was now about Joey's height, built well, and his eyes were a little darker, his face a little wider, he reminded her of Yami, but he didn't look exactly like Yami.

He was with a view of his friends, or so it seemed. A group of guys that reminded her of jocks from High School. They were gloating and cheering, and hooting at Ivory. Of course she was used to this by now.

Tea turned away. Her heart was beating fast and she felt suddenly hot. Yugi was here, but he definately wasn't here for her, so why was he here? She turned to help her new customer.

It was one of Yugi's 'friends'. "Hey can I have a Sex on the Beach." He raised his eyebrow at her. "And a martini shaken, not stirred."

Tea couldn't help but smile a little, only because he was pathetic.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She could give him her stripper name, China, but she gave him her real name. "Tea."

"I'm Butch." She handed him his drinks.

"And I'm a bartender so where's my cash." He handed her three hundred dollar bills.

"Keep the change."

She didn't argue and let him go. She watched him hand the martini to Yugi. She was lucky Yugi hadn't come up here himself. He had caused her so much grief and he was completely oblivious.

Thandie, another bartender, walked over to her. "See the party over there?" She asked. Tea nodded. "They are here for a bachelor's party. We did a survey and most men in the club say China is their favorite, and that's you, so..."

"No." Tea said firmly.

"But you have to." Thandie argued. "If you don't Roger will fire you. One of those men is a millionaire, and they are all rich and wealthy. You have to."

"I won't."

"Then I guess I'll have to fire you." Thandie threatened.

"You can't fire me, only Roger can." She hissed. She still had the three hundred Butch had given her. "I quit."

Tea stormed off towards the door. She had three hundred dollars, that would last her long enough. A hand grabbed hers. She spun around only to find herself making eye contact with Butch.

"Where are you off to Tea?" He asked.

"I quit." She shrugged. "I'm going home, have fun at your bachelor's party." She turned away.

"I'm not the one getting married." He laughed. "Yugi is." He pointed to Yugi. Yugi turned to Butch to see why he was pointing, and his eyes landed on Tea.

Tea felt like crying. She couldn't help it. "I've really got to go."

"Could I call you?" He asked as she ran out of the club crying.


	4. Truths

4

I try to forget, I try to forgive, but here I am alone in the world with barely anything, or anyone. Yugi...why did you leave me?

-----

Tea was running in the rain. Cars splashed water on her and got mud on her, but she kept running until she bumped into someone who sent her spiraling backwards into a puddle of water. Great.

She looked up to see Joey Wheeler standing above her. He looked great, clean, and healthy and was oddly enough wearing a business suit.

"Tea!" He yelled happily, even though he was drenched. He picked her up and attempted to dry her off. "How are you? I heard Serenity asked you to model for her. That is just great. Of course you do remember the thousand dollars you owe me don't you?"

Tea laughed. "If anything you owe me money."

Joey laughed. "He he he..yeah..." He waved for a cab. "Well I can give you a ride in the cab."

"No thanks." She pointed to the huge apartment building less than a few buildings away." I live there."

Joey whistled. "Sweet."

"You're telling me." She said sarcastically. There was nothing sweet about how she got her hands on it.

"We should hang out sometime. Call me!" Joey yelled as he got into the cab.

Sure, I'll call you...

Tea ran to her house. Joey seemed nice and friendly but he hadn't even bothered to invite her to his wedding. Apparently, she was too emotional about Yugi. He seemed to neglect the fact that they had been friends since high school.

She was suprised she had any sense of humor left in her. Completely, suprised. She entered her suite and threw her wet trench coat. She noticed a symbol on the inside that read: Seto Originale. She couldn't help it. She laughed. Seto Kaiba was known for trench coats and the fact that hers had is first name in it was just humorous, except for the fact that he was missing. Seto referred to the designer Setola Greene. Just a rare coincidence that made Tea laugh.

Maybe she was still human after all, even after being stripped of her pride, and love. She sat down on her couch and decided the least she could do for herself was to stop abusing her body on the outside, the inside she couldn't help.

-Tuesday-

"Your shots are brilliant!" The photographer squeaed as Tea modeled Serenity's swim wear line : Complete Serenity.

"Tea that is so great. You look so beautiful." Serenity complimented.

"Thanks." Tea said with a blush. She had never modeled before, but she would do anything for Serenity, the one who tried to help her the most.

"Done." The photographer announced. Serenity handed Tea a check for two thousand dollars.

"I can't accept this." Tea said.

"The hell you can't!" Serenity squealed with delight. "You had such great shots, you are a natural."

Tea smiled grimly.

The next day she walked down the streets of Domino City trying to find a new place that would give her a steady income. Her resumè would simply say : Stripper. With that on her resumè she'd be a paralegal, a secretary, or even a fast food worker in no time at all.

She looked up at one of the billboards and gasped. It was her. On the billboard she was dressed in a yellow bikini, white clouds wrapping around her(an added effect), and she looked flawless, and seemed to meld in with the clouds. The billboard read: _You are not dreaming...You are real...in Complete Serenity_

She couldn't believe there was a poster of her in the middle of Domino City. She decided she would skip looking for a job for the day because a few passerbys had realized that that was her on the billboard. The took their cameras out like she was famous. Instinctively she ran for it.

When she finally reached home she was completely out of breath from running from the people who assumed she was famous.

There was a knock on the door and she rushed to open it up. Her jaw dropped.

"Yugi?"


	5. Painful Truth

5

"Hello Tea." Yugi said. His voice was deeper, more masculine, less childish.

She was speechless.

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked.

"No." She said firmly, coming to her senses. This seemed to suprised Yugi. "I want you never to talk to me again you bastard!" She shouted, suddenly enraged by the man she loved and hated the most. "I never want you to come near me, do you know what you've done to me? What you did to me when you left me alone after promising me everything you did?"

_It had been the day of the funeral...Just after the funeral to be exact when Yugi walked up to Tea and pulled her aside from the rest of the grieving people. _

_"I love you Tea." He whispered into her ear. _

_"I love you too." _

_"I know." Yugi looked up at her. "I promise you I'll come back for you I promise, but I have to go off on my own for once, because I've never been on my own, I've alway had Yami or grandpa, or you.." _

_Tea nodded. _

_"I love you he repeated."_

_Two days later he told her not to wait for him, and her left her heart broken._

"Tea you have to forget the past." He took a step closer. "You need to move on."

"Like you did?" She hissed. Tears stinging her eyes.

"Yes, like I did."

"That's because you're a bastard!" Tea yelled. "I waited for you because you _said _you loved me. But that was a lie. I know that now." She backed up. "Have a good marriage you bastard!"She slammed the door in his face. It was at that moment that the phone rang she rushed to get it incase it was someone important, which she doubted.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey its Butch, I hope you don't mind but I got your number from someone named Ivory." Tea whiped a few tears away from her face. She tried to remember Butch's features which she didn't really notice the week before. He was actually handsome, high cheek bone, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and well built. He wasn't bad looking at all, and seemed friendly enough.

"How may I help you?" She asked politely, but not too politely.

"A date on Friday He asked.

She should move on...Thats what Yugi had said, but then again should she really be taking advice from the man who betrayed her trust."I don't think I can."

"Well than, talk with me here. I'd like to learn more about you."

She sighed. But she didn't want to be rude. She needed to take her mind of Yugi and Butch seemed the perfect person for the job.

After an hour she had invited Butch over and then watched a movie and ate some popcorn. Her mind always wandered back to Yugi. Like it always did for the past sixyears.

Butch leaned in next to her a kissed her gently,but she needed to be comforted so she pulled him in. They kissed furiously, but Butch pulled away.

"I don't have protecton." Butch said.

She pushed her hand into the crevase of the couch and pulled some 'protection' out. "Well what do you know?" She said with a smile.

Butch looked at her but his smile faded. "Sorry babe, I forgot I needed to do this thing for my friend's wedding tonight." He pulled away reluctantly, but took the protection. "I may need this for Friday. Right?"

She smiled. "Yes, you will." She escorted him out, and he kissed her goodbye quickly.

She was using him, and she knew it.


	6. Confrontation

6

For those who like Kaiba(demonbabe322) this chapter explains where he has been for the past six years. this story comes second nature to me for an unknown reason, but i like it even if no one else does >:)

I can't believe that I'm doing this, but I'm comparing myself to Yugi, I feel like he used and betrayed me, and I'm doing the same thing to Butch using him to feel the void in my heart, at first I thought only Yugi could now I've come to realize that I can fill it, but only temporarily.

-----

Tea walked down the street until she heard her name being called. She turned to see an unlikely pair: Rebecca and Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba had grown into a handsome man with shortly cut hair and stone hard blue eyes like Kaiba's had been. Rebecca was just a young girl fourteen close to Mokuba's age by a few years.

"Hey Tea." Rebecca said with a smile. She looked really pretty, and happy with Mokuba. Mokuba seemed less than enthusiastic to see Tea. Another reminder of his past.

"Hey guys." She said.

"I saw your bulletin." Mokuba said lamely.

"And I saw that you plan on selling military weapons to the terrorists. What's new?" She said sarcastically.

"Tea, please." Rebecca pleaded. "You really don't understa--."

"Shush." Mokuba said harshly, silencing Rebecca. "She doesn't need to know anything."

"Yes, she should. You can trust and tell her, I trust her! Isn't that enough?" Rebecca asked desperately." You've wanted to tell someone besides me for so long, and here someone is. Here is a chance to tell someone else the truth about Seto."

Mokuba looked deep into Rebecca's innocent eyes. "Fine." He turned to Tea. "You can not speak a word of this to anyone, understood."

Tea nodded, not sure if she wanted to what the big secret was. She had secrets of her own to deal with.

0x0Kaiba Mansion0x0

The three entered one of the hidden rooms onthe second floor of the elaborate mansion. Tea gasped at what she saw. An unconsious Kaiba was hooked up to a bunch of medical equipment, and was positioned in a medical bed in the center of the room. He seemed dead.

"He has been in a coma for the past six years. He was shot by a gunman who wanted Kaiba corp, finished. After that I took over and my associates convince me weapons were the only way to keep the company alive, I didn't want it to collapse, I didn't want anyone to know what happened to Seto." Mokuba explained. "Rebecca and the doctors were the only ones who knew."

"I'm sorry. Do they think they can help him?" Tea asked.

"No, but they say that if a special noise could trigger him to wake up. They say he might wake up if heard the noise he heard when he died. But that could be anything." Mokuba muttered.

"Not necessarily." Tea concluded. "If was in a place by himself, the only thing he could've heard was the man talking or, _the gun firing._"

Mokuba looked up. "You're right!"

"We know what the gun was, I'm sure the internet has something on it." Rebecca said. "The internet is a dangerous tool." She pulled her laptop out. " It is disgusting that someone would record a gun going off."

"But that's exactly what we need." Tea said.

"She's right." Mokuba said. His face was ten times brighter than it was earlier. It seemed like his brother had a chance to wake up. "Play it when you find the right gun."

"Okay, here goes." Rebecca said. She played the horrible noise. Nothing happened.

"Ugh."

The three turned to Kaiba who had begun to stir in his unconsious state.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked.

-The next day-

Tea awoke in one of the many rooms in the Kaiba mansion. It seemed the newly awakened Kaiba was bringing Kaiba Corp back to its old glory.Mokuba was smiling like a mad man. She found it odd that she had run into Mokuba, and that a simple solution solved his problem. Maybe a simple solution could solve hers, but then again maybe not..

She felt like this experience with Mokuba, someone she had once considered to be her friend, might be a sign. Maybe she was supposed to move on, and be 'happy' like Yugi told her too. But not because Yugi told her to, because she wanted to, because she wanted to be whole again, and she wanted the void in her heart to be filled with love instead of regret, and dispair, and hate, and pure emptiness. She wanted her life back.

She rolled over in her bed. It was rare occurance, something one in a million, but it happened, and Mokuba and Kaiba were reunited, and she was sure she could move on. She wasn't sure how, but she was sure that she could. If she wanted to.

But even that would result in a confrontation that she wished she could avoid.


	7. Friday Invitation

7

It was Friday so Tea dialed Butch's number.

"Hello?" He asked.

Tea stiffened. It wasn't Butch who had answered the phone, it was Yugi. Of all people to answer the phone it had to be Yugi. Tea didn't want to call back and have him pick it up again, she was hanging out with one of his new friends. "Hey, is Butch there?" She asked. She held her breath hoping that Yugi wouldn't recognize her voice.

"Tea?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah...Is Butch there?" The suspense was killing her, all he needed to say was yes or no. He was making her wait for him, again.

"No."

"That's all I need to know." She said quickly as she hung the receiver up. She swore. That was the last thing she needed, and of course the first thing she got. She sighed. Going out with Butch was going to be more complicated then she thought.

The phone rang. She hesitated before she picked it up. "Hello?"

"This is Seto Kaiba. Mokuba and Rebecca wanted me to invite you this party that Mokuba is hosting tonight at eight. It is formal." Kaiba said with a hint of boredom.

"I'll come thanks for calling."

"Okay..." Kaiba said. "One more thing. Thanks for helping me get out of that coma."

"No problem." Tea said with half of a smile. She hung up the phone and shuffled through her clothes until she found a long gold dress that sparkled and shimmered, and she swore she wore to prom. She didn't care it looked good. She slipped it on and straightened her hair, pulling one side back with a gold clip. She put on a goldish clear lipgloss, and decided to call a cab to take her. Shes slipped on her gold shoes before leaving the house with a golden purse. It didn't look like she would be spending Friday with Butch afterall.


	8. Love of You

8

The party was at a very grande hotel. The party itself was extravagant. The food was top of the class and everything was completely gorgeous, fit for a king, or maybe just Mokuba.

Tea sat at the same table with the Kaibas and Rebecca. A lot of the wealthy and upperclass had been invited for the preview of Kaiba Corp's new dueling system, which was introduced days after Kaiba miraculously appearing after six long years.

Tea looked around her the room but she spotted no one familiar, which wasn't really a bad thing. She enjoyed not knowing anyone, but she spoke too soon.

"Is that Yugi?" Rebecca gasped.

Tea followed her gaze over to a table in the far corner. It indeed was Yugi and he was with Butch, another guy, and two other ladies. Tea hoped no one would notice her from afar. This was proof: the world was a small small place. She covered her face with her hand, hoping no one would notice her.

"Hey Tea, I think I guy is coming over to talk to you." Rebecca whispered.

Tea turned around and spotted Butch. "Hey."

"Hey to you too." He said with a smile. "I didn't know you were coming, but I did miss your call because I was getting dressed, when I called back you weren't home." He held out his hand. "Can I have this dance."

Tea smiled. She let him take her hand and they traveled to the dance floor. Tea rapped her arms around him, and he held her close, she was comfortable, but she wasn't sure thats the feeling she really wanted. She wanted more than comfort, she wanted safety, and ...love.

She lifted her head up and smiled at Butch.

"Hey guys." A familiar voice said. It was Yugi. She turned to see him dancing with another woman, she was a little taller than him, with black hair, but that was all she could tell.

"Hey man." Butch said. "This is Tea."

"We've met." Tea snapped.

"Yes they have." The woman with Yugi said. She turned to the group.

"Ishizu?" Tea asked. She couldn't believe Yugi was marrying someone she knew, someone she _almost _considered her friend. "I can't believe this."

"Yes." She said with the smile. "We connected through our love of egypt."

"But not your love of each other." She hissed. She stormed off towards the exit leaving Butch dumbstruck. She wasn't going to stand around and pretend she was happy for them, or pretend that everything was alright.She felt sick to her stomach, if it was Joey and Mai getting married she'd feel good for her two friends, she couldn't help but feel jealous of Ishizu and Yugi her former two friends.

"Wait!" Someone shouted. Whether it was directed towards Tea or not, she wasn't sure. She rushed into one of the doors in the hallway. Naturally it was a small closet.

Yugi opened the door and entered the closet, closing the door behind him. "How could you?" He asked angerly. "The way you acted was horrible. You should be happy for us."

"Happy?" She laughed hysterically. "Happy...I haven't been fully happy in a long time yet I'm supposed to just feel happy? Have you lost your mind? I think you have."

Yugi took a step forward. "People make mistakes." He said, now standing directly in front of her. "Me leaving you was one of them."


	9. Amor, or love in spanish

9

I stare at him, and wonder am I delirious or is he telling me the truth...

----

Tea didn't know how to respond. Should she jump up and down in joy, or punch him for being such a jerk. His face was emotionless.

Tea decided on what she wanted to say. "I hate you, but I love you. Is that wrong?"

He looked up at her. "No, it is called having emotions." He looked at her. "I love you and want you, but I know that I don't deserve you after what I did to you."

"Whether or not you 'deserve' me is not up to you. I'm pretty sure I make that decision." Tea looked at Yugi. "Would you leave Ishizu for me if I asked?"

Yugi looked startled by her question. "Yes."

"Then you don't deserve me." Tea said finally. "I shouldn't have to ask you to leave Ishizu, if you loved me as much as you say you do, you would already be with me. You wouldnever have made me wait six years.I shouldn't have to ask you to do what is right, or what may be wrong. And even as I speak I feel selfish for wanting you, selfish because you are with Ishizu and I want you."

Yugi leaned in as close as he could and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

She couldn't take it anymore. "If you loved me you shouldn't have left me and you shouldn't have come back six years later." She stormed out of the room. She had had enough of this love triangle. Ishizu was waiting for her in the hallway.

"What is going on?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing Ishizu, I hope you and Yugi have a happy marriage. You deserve a good marriage Ishizu." Tea turned for the door.

"He doesn't love me like he loves you." She said softly.

"I'm sorry then."

"Just like I don't love him as much as I love Odion." She sighed. "But he and I couldn't be together because of family customs and rules, and those things. I think the reason Yugi and I connected is because we weren't with the ones we really loved." she turned to Tea. "I don't hate you so please don't hate me."

"I don't." Tea whispered softly. "If you love Odion you should be with him. Customs or not."

"Same with you and Yugi." Ishizu said.

"No, it isn't that simple." Tea bent her head down. "It is never that simple for me."


	10. Contradiction

10

I'd like to say my life is bad, but everything I do seems to contradict everything that I don't. I am so confused, so hurt, and so tired. I feel like a horrible person for _wanting_ to break up Yugi and Ishizu. I have a right to feel love, we all do. But I can't sit idley and watch my life crumble, at least when I was a stripper I had a little bit of stability. Right now I need someone to lean on and cry on, and just...

---

"Serenity, Rebecca, it hurts so much." Tea cried into the couch. Serenity and Rebecca were sitting opposite of her.

"It'll be okay." Serenity said. "I swear it Tea."

"I have done so many completely wrong things. I have desecrated myself over and over, and over. And all I have to show off is this apartment, which I have never had to pay a dime on."

Serenity perked up. "Well than, pay the rent for this month. The owner can't charge you for any of the months, because well...you were sleeping with him...so that may not hold up in court...ah..."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Just pay the rent for this month, and get a job."

"I have a great job for you!" Serenity giggled. "My bathing suit line sales have sky rocketed! I want you to be my permanent Complete Serenity spokeswoman!"

Tea sat up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Serenity smiled.

"I'll do it." Tea said grimly. "Maybe now I'll have something."

"You always had us." Rebecca said slowly. "And you always will."

---

She had a job, and a home. It was a start, she waited six years to be whole, now it was time to act, to not be cowardly and depend on Yugi to make it all better.

She most likely blew it with Butch, so that was out of thequestion, but the least she could do would be to move on.

"Hello." Kaiba answered.

She felt like an idiot. "Kaiba, this is Tea, I don't want to act all clingy or wierd or..."

"Get on with it."

"Would you go out with me?" Tea hesitated. "As friends." She added in quickly.

"Why would I do that?"

Tea didn't want to fight dirty, but she was desperate to go out with a guy that wasn't married, like Joey or Tristan. "I saved your life, thats why!"

"Fine, but I won't be seen in a shaggy, rundown place. Only top of the line."

"Okay." She said, feeling a little bit better.

"My secretary will call you with the details." Kaiba informed as he hung up the phone.

Tea rolled her eyes. Always with the secretaries.


	11. A Day in the Life of Seto Originale

Note: This story is not meant to really bash Yugi, but rather to show Tea that life goes on. In more than one way. I find this chapter insanely hilarious, it is also key to Tea's recovery, and is really funny.

11

Tea entered the top of the line club: Vertigo. She had never been into the club before, which was members only, and walking in with the infamous, newly reappearing, Seto Kaiba was intimidating. Definately intimidating.

Kaiba looked very handsome, Tea concluded. He was dress in really good fitting black pants and a shirt, and really good looking black trench coat, business like, yet party like. She wondered if it was a Seto Originale. She giggled to herself.

"What are giggling at?" Seto asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"Nothing." She said supressing a grin. "Your outfit is great."

"Yes, it is a Seto Originale."

Tea couldn't hold it anymore, she just burst out laughing in front of Kaiba. "I'm...sorry..." She gasped between laughs. "It is...an...inside...joke.." She laughed some more. "No offense to you." She smiled at him.

He smirked. "I'm amused. Let's go, I got us a table." Tea was impressed by the power that the Kaibas had, especially impressed by their ability to get into top of the line clubs.

Tea sat across from Kaiba in the booth. "So..." she began.

"You dragged me out here, and you have nothing to talk about." Kaiba smirked, obviously amused. "You had all day to think of something to say."

She smiled. "That's true. Well I have a few friendship speechs I could share with you."

"No." Kaiba said firmly. "I think I might shoot myself."

"Shut up!" She yelled. "I was only kidding, those friendship speechs only come in handy when evil is attacking."

"And even then..."

"Shut up!"

Kaiba nodded to a group of dancers in the center stage. "Those guys can not dance." Tea nodded in agreement, the waitress gave them each a glass of water to start with. Tea immediately began drinking hers. "I think I'll show them up."

Tea spat out her water. "You'll what?"

"Show them how to dance." Kaiba said. Tea was in disbelief.

"You're kidding?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Tea rolled her eyes. "I really believed you would."

"Are you kidding? I'd never waste my time dancing when there is work to be done." Kaiba said. Tea grabbed Kaiba's hand.

"But you will dance, because I'm dancing, it is what I'm good at." She pulled Kaiba's hand, and decided to show the uptight loser, a fun time.

---

That night Tea rested in one of the many rooms in the Kaiba mansion. When she awoke Rebecca was leaning over her.

"Did you guys have fun?" She asked.

"Sure." Tea mumbled into the pillows.

Rebecca frowned. "I didn't want to tell you this but Yugi is here, and he wants to see, you and I'm not really sure he found out you were here, but he knew. Kaiba is close to throwing him out."

"Good." Tea mumbled.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Not is is not good." She paced around the room. "He is holding an engagement ring.

Tea sat up. "You are right. Not good."


	12. Promise Ring

I'm fighting to keep this story Teen rating its killing me!

12

Tea tiptoed down the stairs. She peered into the entrance way which was decorated with paintings, with a marble floor. She entered the room.

"Tea." Yugi said. He handed her a small box. "Its for you, whether you accept it or not is up to you." She fearfully opened the box. There was a small diamond ring in the box. "It is a promise ring. If youwear it, it'll mean that I always promise to be there for you, whether we're an us, or whether we are in a you and me situation."

Tea looked at Yugi intensely. "You want to be friends again?"

"I'll take whatever I can get Tea." Yugi said.

"Then we're friends. Nothing more." The ring was a symbol of something more, she wouldn't take it. "How is Butch?" She asked.

"He is fine, my best man, he was confused about you running off at the party. I explained what you and I had, and why you were upset, and he understood. Even though he probably wouldn't mind a call from you."

"He won't get one. If I happen to see him, I'll apologize not for rushing off, but for using him to fill the void in my heart. I never really liked him like that, even slightly. I just used him to make me feel better as a whole. But I guess that's life for you." She looked at the ring. "I think I'm going to go get some more sleep, I had a wild night last night. I can't take your ring, but we can work on being friends. I really had a 'wild' night."

"Sure did." Kaiba said with a smirk as he stood between Tea, and Yugi. "Yugi I must thank you for stopping by, but I must escort you out. We are remodeling the place." Yugi nodded and left, knowing when he was unwanted.

"You're remodeling?" Tea asked amused.

"Now we are." Kaiba said as he walked away. Tea smiled. She ran to one of the living rooms in the window and watched as Yugi jumped into his top of the line car. He had earned so much. Without her.

Tea walked into the living room, only to be almost toppled over by Mokuba and Rebecca.

"We're late!" Rebecca groaned as they rushed out the house.

"See ya Tea." Mokuba said ashe chased after her. "Hey, Rebecca wait!"

Tea smiled. She remembered her youth. She had been friends with Yugi, Tristan, and Joey since high school. Then there was Yami, Yugi's counterpart. When Yami left, Yugi wasdevasted, but happy for his friend. What hurt Yugi the most was the untimely death of his grandfather. That crushed him to no end. He sold the store and left only a week later.

Eventually, Joey married Mai, and then Tristan married Serenity. Tristan was now an owner of a motorcycle dealership, suprise suprise. Mai was an actress, Joey a lawyer. They had all progressed with their lives and had made something out of themselves.

Tea noticed Kaiba staring at her from the stairs.

"What?" She asked.

"Tell me. What happened between you two?" He asked. Kaiba seemed genuinely interested. She never told anyone but Serenity, and Rebecca.

She looked at Kaiba. And she told him everything that ever happened.


	13. The Whole Truth

13

I'm over the first obstacle. Only a million more obstacles left to go! At least normality is in reach.

---

There was complete silence after Kaiba learned the truth. The whole truth, every dirty little detail. Every pain, heartache, and every single act she'd ever experienced.

She half expected him to kick her out.

"You lived a tough life the past six years." Kaiba said finally. He picked up a photo of him and Mokuba and just looked at it.

Tea pouted. She wasn't sure what response she was expecting, but she wasn't really satisfied with the response she did recieve from him.

"Do you regret everything?"

Tea frowned at the comment. "It depends. I don't know where I'd be if it all had not happened. I'm not sure where I am right now. It is all so confusing. I do regret waiting for Yugi. I regret a lot of things." She leaned against wall she was standing next to. It was so hard for her.

"It must be hard for you." Kaiba said, reading her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"I need to tell you something." Kaiba frowned. "I'm not one who expresses his thoughts often, but if you need anything just ask. Okay?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. You saved my life. It is the least I can do." Kaiba stood up. "Well I better begin the redecoration process."

Tea grinned. "I can help if you'd like."

"No thanks, I have a certain look I'm going for."

"Oh! So you're an interior decorator now?"

"Fine. You can help."

Tea smiled. "I'll help you, but then I must get out of here, because rent will be do soon, and I need to call Serenity about a job."

"You have another modeling thing to do?" Kaiba asked. "The giant poster in the middle of Domino City wasn't enough publicity for you?" Kaiba smirked.

"Nope. I just love being the center of attention." Tea smiled. "Almost as much as I love having a place to actually live. Now hurry up and tell me what you need decorating with so I can get out of here."

"The kitchen. It is too blue." Kaiba said.

"You have a blue kitchen? Are you serious? You have a blue kitchen?" Tea asked walking past him. "You really do need help."

They entered the kitchen. It had light blue cabinets. Blue and white checkered tile, it was painted a light almost white blue. It also had blue marble counters.

"Where's the toilet?" Tea asked. "I know you don't like friendship speechs, but...a speech on the difference between a kitchen and a bathroom might be necessary."

"I was thinking beige."

"I was thinking no more checkered floors." She looked down at the floor. "I like blue, but not for kitchen. With all the money you have, it looks like you can't afford good tastes."

Kaiba smirked. "You are cold."

"Yup." Tea said. Kaiba walked up behind Tea, and turned her around. His lips touched hers, and Tea felt a spark, a connection. She wrapped her hands around his neck. When the kiss ended she didn't know what to say.

"I got to go." She rushed out of the kitchen leaving Kaiba.


	14. Step in the Wrong Direction

I'm bumping it to M rating...just incase!(Demonbabe322 this is for you!)

14

Tea returned home and had two messages on her answering machine. Great. The first one was from Joey.

"Hey Tea this Joey. Mai, Serenity, and Tristan are coming over for movies and pizza Friday. I was hoping you would come over. We're inviting a few other people. Call me back at 555-9494 you know the number!"

The second message was from Butch. "Tea its Butch. I know about you and Yugi. But I really like you and I can forgive you running out on me, I'm a stud so like fifty other chicks came over after you left. But anyways, Yugi's wedding is next Monday I was hoping that you would come with me. I'd love to have you as my date, and it could be a way for you and Yugi to patch things up. Call me back, the number is 555-1231."

She couldn't believe it. That message was only from a few hours ago. What was Yugi trying to pull? Promise rings, and all sorts of crap, when his wedding to Ishizu was less than a week away! Had he lost his mind? He couldn't have both of them and he definately didn't deserve either of them after the stunt with the promise ring, and the wedding.

Tea dialed Serenity's number. "Hey Seren, I was hoping I could get another photo shoot scheduled if you still want to do it."

"That would be great!" Serenity squealed. "I just finished my work on one of my gowns. I only have six designs done, but I'd like to adverise them early. They are so gorgeous! How about next...not Monday...How about Thursday?"

"Why not Monday?" Tea asked.

"Because Tristan said we had a wedding to go to. I'm not sure whose though. Is Thursday good?"

"Thursday is great." Tea said. "Talk to you later."

The next person she telephone was Joey, but Mai picked up. "Hey Mai, Joey invited my to your little get together on Friday so I'd like to say I'm available."

"Great. You should definately come."

"I will. I'll talk to you later, I have some work to finish up."

"Okay. Bye."

Tea sat down on her tan sofa. Yugi was getting married. Less than a week from now he and Ishizu would be Mr and Mrs Moto. Tea frowned. She wasn't sure if she should take up Butch's offer. She said she would try to be friends with Yugi, but now she wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure if she would even be welcome at Yugi's wedding. If he would want her there. She probably would just ruin it for them anyway. It was supposed to be their special day. A day they would never forget. She wasn't going to ruin it for them. She wasn't like Yugi. She didn't ruin lives.

She looked at the intricate designs in her Oriental rug. It seemed to represent her life: intricate in design. There was a knock on the door and she slowly walked over to open it. It was Yugi.

She didn't get a chance to say anything before he had her in his arms, in a liplock. Desire took over her as she wrapped her arms around him. His hand moved up her thigh. He whispered her name in her ear softly and had her on the couch in seconds.

"Stop!" She said as she shoved him off of her. "You can't do this to me!"

Yugi stood up.

"You are getting married, and you are getting out of my suite now!" She pointed to the door.

"You still love me." Yugi muttered.

"Of course I do. I never denied it. Get out." Tea got up and shoved him out of her house. She slammed the door behind him, and locked it. She was more confused than ever now.


	15. Unnoticed

15

Tea couldn't believe it was Friday night already. She jumped out of the cab and tipped the cabbie. Joey lived in a house outside of Domino, barely. It was two stories, tan with burgundy shutters and a two twin garages. Four cars were parked outside. The house had a huge yard. It looked wonderful, Mai must have been keeping Joey in line.

When she knocked on the door Mai opened it.

"Hey. Welcome to my humble abode." Mai said with a smile.

"Humble my behind!" Tea said with a smile. "One twin garage wasn't enough?"

Mai laughed. "Not for a movie star like me! I have to keep my cars and Joey's separate, the last time we shared a garage he ran into my car."

"Not suprised." Tea said with a smile.

"Through the garage."

Tea laughed. Good ole' Joey for you. She glanced around their house, it was decorated like an interior decorator did it. The living room was a beige, with matching carpet and plants hanging from the cieling. Everything coordinated even the plasma t.v. which was hanging from the wall.

The door opened and Serenity and Tristan walked in. Serenity was wearing a simple white summer dress, and Tristan was wearing a brown jacket, white shirt, and pair of beat up denim jeans that Tea swore that he had three different pairs of.

Tristan gave he a hug, and then gave Joey a hi-five. The doorbell rang and Tea frowned. The five of them were already there. Joey, Mai, Tea, Tristan, and Serenity. Who could it be?

"I'll get it." Tristan mumbled as he opened the door. Tea watched the emotions pass over his face, from a frown, to an expression of shock, then to joy. "Yugi!" He yelled.

Tea felt her face get warm. It was Yugi, she wasn't blushing she knew that, but she didn't know what she was feeling. She sighed and rushed into the kitchen before Yugi got a chance to see her. The kitchen was pretty big, black based, with black stoves, ovens, sinks. It wasn't big enough for her to hide in if Yugi came strolling in, but it would have to do.

Tea grabbed a coke and popped the top, as soon as she did this Yugi entered the room.

"Tea."

She froze. She remembered something she had seen on a commercial. She began drinking her soda. She waved to Yugi, mumbled something and left. She sat next to Tristan on the love seat, and put her drink down finally.

"Why didn't anyone tell me Yugi was going to be here?" She whispered harshly.

"Suprise?" Tristan said with a shrug.

"I'm starting ot hate suprises." She said disdanefully. Yugi entered the room. "Among other things."

Halfway throught the movie Tea excused herself. She snuck into the bathroom and pulled out her rarely used prepaid phone. After two rings Kaiba answered.

"What."

"This is Tea, canyou pick me up in exactly an hour, I need an escape route."

"Fine, where are you?"She gave Kaiba the directions, and entered the living room unnoticed by everyone but Yugi.


	16. Pure Attraction

16

Tea looked at her watch. Kaiba would be here any minute and the rest of the gang were trying to coax her into one more movie.

"No guys." She said with a smile. "No more!"

"Come on!" Joey groaned, and pleaded simultaneously.

"Nope."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Joey, the woman said 'no'!" Mai yelled, throwing a pillow at his head.

"I'm not used to a woman saying 'no'." Joey teased. "Right Mai?" They all laughed. Mai pulled Joey in for a kiss.

Tea turned away, remembering her kiss with Kaiba. As if on cue, there was a honk from outside. "That's my ride!" Tea said as she stood.

"I'll walk you out." Yugi offered.

"No thanks." Tea said before adding one more thing. "Yugi you are such a great _friend_, but I'll be fine, I'm _not _on my own." She turned on her heel and headed for the car. She was hit by a rush of cool air as she went to the car, which just happened to be a signature black limo. Definately Kaiba's style.

"Tea wait!" Yugi shouted after her.

Tea turned around. "You said you wanted to be friends! _You _said you'd take whatever you could get. That was you speaking not me! I just want for it to go back to the way it was when we were all friends, and no one had crushes or was in love with anyone else."

Yugi said nothing.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I wanted to get married in Japan, where I was born. I wanted to get married in Domino, where I lived my whole life, where I could still feel close to my grandpa." Yugi looked at Tea. "Where I could be close to you."

A door slammed, and a hand landed on Tea's shoulder. "Yugi, I haven't seen you in awhile, not that I was looking forward to seeing you." Kaiba said slyly. "I'm running late, I better get Tea home safely." He pulled Tea back protectively and without thinking she was in the car, and they were driving away. She looked at Kaiba and felt a sudden pull towards him. She was actually _attracted _to him.


	17. Limo Fun

Demonbabe322, you wanted Mature, you'll get mature.

17

Tea sat motionless in the limo. Kaiba had said nothing to her at all, now she was left to wonder what she was supposed to expect from him. He picked her up. The limo driver was driving back to either her house or Kaiba's house, she wasn't sure which. The black window divided them from the driver, just like in the movies.

Kaiba leaned back and his hand grazed hers. She almost jumped from his touch. He turned to her, and she to him.

"Hey." She said with a blush.

"You're blushing." Kaiba smirked with amusement.

"Uh..."

It was so quick. They rushed to get each other's clothes off, and Kaiba was on top of her in a matter of seconds. She 'braced' for impact. Kaiba kissed her swiftly.

"You want to do this?" Kaiba asked.

Tea shrugged. "I really don't feel like putting my clothes back on."

Suddenly, she felt Kaiba in her, she expected a wave of guilt to rush over her, like every other time she had sex. But no, she felt passion, desire, and something more deeper.

She rocked with him, and by the time the car stopped they were both tired.

Kaiba smirked.

"I could go again." He said.

"Me too." Tea smiled.

"But we're home." Kaiba frowned, and began putting his clothes on.

"Home?" She questioned.Which home?

Kaiba looked up. "The mansion. Unfortunately Mokuba is home, so no more rated X stuff."

"Yeah..." Tea said with a sigh, she finished dressing.

"That is the glory of living in a mansion, there is also a west wing." Kaiba kissed her on the lips. "Or the limo, either way."


	18. Falling Back

The story has become rather bright and sunny compared to the grimness of it in the earlier chapters, but grimness returns in this chapter.

18

Tea woke up to the sun shining in her face. She frowned, and rolled over, a little sore from the 'exercise' from the night before.

Her cell phone, went off.It was a rare occasion for her cell phone to go off at all, or even for her to use it.

"Hello?" Tea asked with a frown.

"Its Saturday, even on Saturdays people are usually awake at three in the afternoon." Serenity said.

Tea looked at the clock beside her bed. It definately was three. "I'm so tired, last night was..." Tea sighed.

"Horrible?" Serenity asked.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because you had to be in the room with your long lost love Yugi. He was like drooling over Ishizu after you left, you should've saw him."

"Ishizu?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, she came over to ask me about the wedding, I'm her maid of honor, or bridesmaid, one of the two." Serenity sighed. "I always thought it would be you and Yugi, not him and Ishizu."

Tea yawned.

"How was Kaiba?" Serenity asked curiously.

Tea smiled. "He was...'excitable'." She giggled.

"Okay...Tell me _everything_. Every dirty little detail."

Tea was on the phone with Serenity for an hour, and hung up. Only ten minutes later her phone was ringing off the hook again. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Its Seto."

"Hey."

"You want to go for a walk in the park?"

"Sure. When?"

"Now." Kaiba hung up the phone. She quickly got dressed and rushed out the house, almost forgetting her keys.

Kaiba was waiting in his limo outside. She hopped in, and the limo drove them to the park where they both got out, and began their walk.

They talked and walked for over a half hour.

"Look at the whore." Someone commented.

Tea impulsively turned around, only to see Duke with two other girls, one beingThandiefrom the club she used to work at.

"What a whore." Thandie said.

"Yeah." The other girl said. "I heard she slept with some guy in an alley. Poor little China."

"China?" Thandie questioned. "Ah,yes, her stripper name. Oh how she forgot about her good ole' stripping days."

The three laughed. Duke looked at Tea. "Is seven good for you? It is good for me."

Tea felt her eyes swell and water, she couldn't take it. She looked over at Kaiba who was emotionless. "I'm not good enough."

She rushed off crying to the sounds of laughter.

-

Everytime I take two steps forward, I fall three steps back. I can never move on, only fall back.


	19. Remember to Lock the Door

Serenity wasn't supposed to come off mean or anything in the last chapter, just nosey!

19

Rain. Today it is perfection. Every emotion I have seems to wash away with the rain. Its sound is so soothing, and the greys and blues of the outside make me feel good, and calm. Even though at this point I should be anxious. Yugi's wedding is tomorrow after all.

-

Tea lay down on her bed listening to the sounds of the rain, the natural rhythm was soothing. Of course the phone rang to interrupt her moment of calm.

"Hello?" She asked quietly, almost inaudible.

"Its Kaiba."

"Oh."

"I want to ask you about yesterday and I demand an honest answer."

Tea pulled the covers over her head. "Ask away. No one is stopping you, I've told you all my dirty little secrets."

"Then why did you run from me?"

"Not you." Tea said. "From my past."

"You need to forget the past, and remember the future. This is your life, your story, you're going to have to live it the way you want to. Running away fromme isn't going to help you."

"I'm sorry I left you."

"Well then, let me in."

Tea sat up, and pulled her covers off. She rushed to the door and opened it quickly. Kaiba was standing outside the door with his high tech cell phone to his ear. "Hey." She said to Kaiba, both face to face, and on the phone.

"You can hang up now." He said.

"MaybeI don't want to." She said mimicking one of Kaiba's infamous smirks.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to or not." He quickly rushed in and wrapped his hands around her waist, took the phone and hit the 'off' button. He lifted her up, kicked the door shut, and carried Tea to the bedroom.

--

By the time they were done, they were both sweating. Kaiba fell down beside her, and Tea felt his arms wrap around her. The bedroom door opened suddenly, and Tea gasped.

"Yugi?" She squealed as she rushed to cover herself up. Kaiba on the otherhand didn't care if he was showing all of himself or not. He stayed in the exact same position.

"Your door was unlocked and..." Yugi trailed off as a look of shock seemed plastered on his face.

Kaiba smirked. "Jealous? It gets bigger."

"Seto!" Tea yelled as threw a pillow at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were coming to the wedding Wednesday. We switched dates to better suit Marik's needs. Ishizu didn't want him to miss the wedding." Yugi explained. "I'm out of here." Yugi seemed to run for the door.

Tea sighed. She was in complete disbelief.

Kaiba smirked. "He was definately jealous." He wrapped his arms around Tea protectively.


	20. Little Part

I've decided to mix it up

20

Serenity and Tea walked along the busy city streets of Domino City. Each had a ice cold drink in their hands and were looking for outfits to wear to the wedding. Serenity was looking for a dress to wear after the ceremony, she wasn't too enthusiastic about the dress Ishizu had picked out.

"It is a horrifying orange green mixture. Yuck." Serenity looked at the price tag of one of the dresses and tossed the tag away. "I'm just going to wear my own design. At least I can then get some publicity. Even though that billboard of you may be enough to get me billions. We'll see."

Tea smiled. The billboard was still up, naturally Serenity was satisfied. Tea looked through the racks until she found the exact dress she needed. It was yellow with sparkles and fit her perfectly. She loved the way it showed her left thigh off. She looked at the five hundred dollar price tag and frowned. She knew this was the dress she wanted. She barely had three hundred until the next photo shoot and the dress may or may not still be there.

Serenity tapped Tea on the shoulder. "I'll buy you it, if you want."

"I can't except charity." Tea mumbled.

"Its not charity...I'm taking it out of your check." Serenity smiled. "Let's go get something to eat. Grab the dress."

-

The series of events that took place since I returned home played out in my mind. First, I remember seeing her, then I remember my encounter with her at the party, the moment we shared in the closest. Her at Kaiba's mansion. The most painful of all of the events was when I saw that she had slept with Kaiba, my archrival since high school. I had never really thought much about him since I left, but now everytime I saw him with her, jealousy fueled me. My desire for her is so complete, yet it is nothing more than desire, a little part of me knows that. But only a little part of me.

-

Tea picked up her phone and dialed Kaiba's number. He picked up only after one ring and she was slightly startled, she was prepared for him to pick up so fast.

"Yes?" He asked.

"WillyougotoYugi'sweddingwithmeonWednesday?" She blurted out.

"Fine." Kaiba said. "See you Wednesday."


	21. Lucky

I suddenly believe I am bashing Yugi...I wonder why? Only **one** _or two_ more Chapters after this!

21

Tea waited impatiently for Kaiba to arrive. She was basically all nerves. She was worried about the wedding, whetherYugi would stop the wedding, she was worried that Ishizu would get hurt. She was worried that she would get hurt even more.

When the limousine finally did arrive, Tea was lost in her own thoughts. Kaiba jarred her out of them when he gracefully wrapped his hand around her waist and led her to limo. She gracefully slipped in and then waited for Kaiba to get in after her.

Her eyes instinctively were drawn to the bottle of champagne, a simply solution to her problems. Instead she ignored the sudden urge to pop the cork, and focused on Kaiba. He looked good in his suit, but a little unfamiliar. She was used to seeing him in long trench coats that varied from purple to white.

He noticed her staring and just smirked.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe you would be arriving in a better fashion than Yugi?" Tea asked. She looked around the limosine.

"I'm sure he is arriving in a limo as well, but he will never be more fashionable than me."

"Never." Tea agreed with a smile. Kaiba's finger traced the scar on her back, it was faded by now but it was one of the only things she had never mentioned to Kaiba.

"What is this from?" He asked.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tried to relax as much as possible. "I was raped, that is where it came from."

Kaiba seemed suddenly angry. "Why didn't you tell me? You were supposed to tell me everything." Tea turned her back to him. He leaned forward and kissed the scar on her back. "I forgive you."

She turned to him and kissed him gently on the lips, feeling nothing but love, not desire.

----The Seaview Grande----

The wedding was to take place at the Seaview Grande. It lied directly on the water with a beautiful view of the ocean. The foiliage was gorgeous and the whole place in general was a dream come true. Tea looked around in wonder as she and Kaiba entered the Seaview Grande.

"My wedding will be better than this, you can count on that." Kaiba said smugly.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" Tea teased.

"Tea!" Someone shouted from behind. It was Mai who was followed by Joey. Mai of course looked gorgeous. "I'm pregnant!" Tea grabbed Mai's hands and they both uncharacteristically started jumping up and down.

"That is so great! This is the best news I have heard all day!" Tea exclaimed.

Kaiba smirked. "I didn't know you had it in you." He said directly to Joey. "Congratulations...you have finally reached puberty."

"Thanks." Joey said with a grin. "Hey...wait.." He punched Kaiba in the arm. "You are so lucky you are going on with Tea or I would've done something ten times worst."

Kaiba turned towards Tea. "You're right, I am lucky."


	22. Wedding Time

22

The crowd gathered in the hall for the ceremony. Tea noticed many people she recognized from Maximillian Pegasus to Rebecca's grandfather. Many people she didn't noticed where of egyptian descent, which wasn't suprising considering Ishizu's egyptian background. In the corner of the room Butch was chatting up a few girls, while in the opposite end Joey was in an argument with Duke.

Tea shivered as she saw Duke. She hated her former friend, but she didn't want him to make her mood go downhill, so far everything was great, especially because Mai was pregnant.

Kaiba turned to her and linked his hand with hers. She smiled at him and focused on the alter where Butch was now walking towards, as was Serenity and two other egyptian women.

"This should be interesting." Kaiba said with a smirk. "I wonder where Yugi is.."

"Probably still getting ready." Tea shrugged. Joey slid in next to her and Mai sat next to him.

"I need to ask you something." Joey said monotonely. "In all seriousness."

"Okay..." Tea said.

"Are things Duke say true? About you and stripping and..." Joey's voice faded away.

"Yes."

"Well, I still punched him anyway." Joey said. Mai shot Tea a look that said "_I'm sorry."_ "But you know what? You could be a hit man, which would be cool, or a fisherman, and I wouldn't care." Joey grinned and gave Tea a huge hug.

"Here comes Yugi." Kaiba noted. They watched as Yugi walked down the red carpeted isle towards the alter, he didn't falter, and had a huge smile on his face. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "He seems a little too happy for a guy who wanted you, Tea."

Tea shrugged. "He never loved me, just lust, that's all." She smiled at Tea. "I think he truly loves Ishizu, but I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing."

The grande piano began to play and everyone stood up as the bride made her way down the isle. Ishizu looked beautiful in her egyptian gown of gold. She was like a shining star as she walked up the isle and stood opposite of Yugi.

"Dearly beloved..." The priest began.

Tea smiled at Kaiba and he smirked back. The next ten minutes were full of words and vows that Tea found to be shallow and empty. The question was: Was Yugi the one not meaning it? Or was it Ishizu? Or both?

The priestess began the final part of the ceremony. Serenity and Tea locked eyes and Serenity smiled weakly.

"If there is anyone who objects, please speak now, or forever hold you peace." The priest announced.

Yugi glancedquickly at Tea but focused his attention back on his bride-to-be. Joey also sent a glance in Tea's direction, but Tea ignored him, she was not going to object to Yugi's wedding even though she loved him a long time ago...

But was it love?

"I object!" Someone shouted from the audience.


	23. Choice

Okay, so a few more chapters, and just soyou can visualize Yugi, he has grown a couple inches.

23

There were endless amounts of gasps from the room full of people. It wasn't much of shocker to Tea that the objection had sounded, but it suprised her when she found out who did the objecting.

But someone did.

Tea looked on as Odion strode up the isle.

"You can't do this Ishizu!" He yelled.

"Odion, now is not the time, nor the place!" Ishizu warned. "I am to be wed, and you know that I can not marry you, so please leave. There is no reason for you to be here!"

"Yes, there is." Odion replied. "The woman I love with my heart and soul is marrying another, that is reason to be here."

Yugi had remained calm long enough. "Odion...I know you love her, but so do I...But I also believe that no ancient rule, or whatever it is that divided you two, should stop true love." Yugi kissed Ishizu gently on the cheek. "Choose who you would like to be with. The choice is yours, and has always been yours alone."

"He is sincere." Kaiba said. "Maybe a little _too_ sincere." He shot Tea a look, but she ignored it.

Ishizu glanced between Odion, and Yugi, she then looked at the faces of the audience. "Marik!" She shouted as she rushed to her brother. Her brother met her halfway down the isle. "You know that I musn't."

"Yes, but aren't we free now? After all... the pharoah is free." Marik said. "Choose who you love, not who you think you should wed."

Ishizu just nodded, and took her place beside Yugi. "I have made my decision."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Ishizu spoke. "It was not really a decision, because as soon as I was given a choice I knew the path that I would take."

"Get on with it already." Kaiba hissed under his breath. Tea nudged him, but couldn't help but a smile a little bit.

Ishizu looked at her guests. "I have chosen..."

to be continued...


	24. Epilogues

Final chapter Kaiba is very out of character in this one scene, but its because of circumstances...sorry :)

24

Have you ever had one of the moments in your life when you are faced with a decision that could change your whole life in a blink of the eye? That was the kind of moment that Ishizu was having, and Tea could only feel for her. If she chose Yugi she would be leaving the man that may be her true love, or she could go to Odion and leave the man she is supposed to marry. Someone was going to be hurt.

Maybe even Ishizu herself.

Tea looked on as Ishizu made her final decisions.

"Yugi...I love you, and love you too Odion. That is more than many people can say in a life time. That they have found someone they truly love, but to say that they have found two people that they love with all their hearts..that's something amazing." Ishizu paused. "I want to marry you, Yugi."

"And I want to marry you too." He said with a smile.

Everyone in the audience cheered, completely oblivious of Odion as he walked away, defeated.

"May we continue then?" The priest asked after everyone settled down.

"Yes." Ishizu and Yugi said in unison.

-----

"How did you like the wedding?" Kaiba asked as he stood beside Tea on the balcony of the wedding hall. It overlooked a lake that was at that very moment, glowing in the moon's light.

"I thought it was beautiful." Tea said with a smile. She looked at the gorgeous scenery around her, and at the hot guy next to her. "I feel like a princess standing here next to you."

Kaiba smiled at her, and pulled a box out. She hesitantly opened it. A gorgeous diamond ring was inside the box. "You said you felt like a princess...well...I'd like you to be my queen."

Tea looked up at him.

And laughed.

"What!" Kaiba asked, completely blindsided.

"What kind of line was that?" Tea asked with a giggle. Kaiba couldn't be mad at her for too long because he loved the way she laughed.

"Alright, I'll admit I was a little intimidated, so I didn't think a perfect line."

Tea faked a gasp. "Seto Kaiba was intimidated?"

Kaiba scowled.

"Sorry, sorry." Tea grinned. "I just think its cute. And I always wanted to be a queen, especially yours." She slid the ring on her finger, and gave her king a kiss.

Epilogue-

A little over a year later Kaiba, and Tea wed in one of the most extravagant weddings ever. Fit for a king and queen...

Mai and Joey would have their first child...about eight times..Mai was pregnant with octuplets..

Eventually, Mokuba and Rebecca would marry and have two little duelists of their own.

Duke would eventually become a stripper when Pegasus finds out that his game Dice Monsters was a rip off of a game Kaiba _coincidently_ made when he was four...

Yugi and Ishizu would keep to their vows, and Odion would eventually marry a woman by the name of Vivian, but they would divorce twenty four hours later...

Tristan and Serenity would also have kids as well :)


End file.
